Unknown Secrets
by ReesseesAnimewiz
Summary: an: this name is actually to authors put together I’m Animewiz and my friend and co-author is Reessees) now for the summary: why is Draco acting so nice this is strange
1. Default Chapter

**Unknown Secrets**

_Author and Co-Author_

**_Animewiz_**_(Inuyasha fanfics my specialty)and __**Reessees**(my friend Harry Potter fanfics her specialty)_

Narrator "It's Hermione's 4th year going to Hogwarts."

"AAHH! I'm gonna be late. Now where are my bags?" Hermione looked around and didn't see them she looked all over her house for them but she didn't find them. She opened the front door and went out side and a Ducati pulled up in her drive way. To her surprise the person on the Ducati was the one person she least wanted to see right now. That person was Draco Malfoy.(A/Co-A/N: YAY DRACO ME LOVE DRACO!)

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Draco said.

"Then why are you here?" she asked

"I thought you might want a ride," he said

"Well go away cause I don't need a ride I'm ridding with my parents," she said

"Then why did they leave without you?" he said with a smirk.

"Uh…um well they um…" she stuttered while blushing really hard.

"What was that?" he asked getting off his Ducati.

"Nothing, I…they…forget it!" she yelled while walking toward her house going in and shutting the door. Draco held the door open while Hermione tried to shut it. He finally squeezed through and shut the door and locked it with a powerful spell that can't be broken.(A/N: he is the only one who can reverse the spell.)Hermione went to her room Draco went after her. Hermione closed her door and locked it then started looking through her outfits. She put on a dark green mini skirt and a silver corset. All the sudden her door unlocked and swung open to reveal Draco with a dark green silk t-shirt with silver strips on the sleeves and black baggy pants spray painted with dark green and silver strips. Hermione started to walk backwards but feel on her bed. Draco sat on her bed and looked around he looked at the sheets and pillows on her bed her pillows were silver and bright against the dark green sheets.

"Do you want to be in _Slitherin_?" Draco asked.

"Huh… oh um…" Hermione stopped and blushed then looked at her clock. "Oh no I missed the train. What am I gonna do?" Hermione asked herself not knowing she said it aloud.

"Well you know the offer's still up if you want it." Draco said with a smirk. _'Now she can't be able to get another ride cause I won't allow her going with that Damn Potter and Wesley kid.'_

"What offer? Oh that no I'm going with…" she was cut off.

"NO! I won't allow you. I was sent here for a reason and I'm gonna bring you on my Ducati to go to Hogwarts understand!" Draco yelled while pinning her the wall.

"AH GET OFF ME!" she yelled in his ear.

"OW! What was that for!" he yelled back.

"Let me go please." She said.

"Huh…" he said a little confused of her politeness toward him after what he's done to her these past 3 years. But he let her go and went out of her room undid the spell on the house then went outside.

Right after that Hermione heard the Ducati start she ran out of the house as fast as she could.

"WAIT!" Hermione yelled.

Draco looked up at her and turned off the Ducati "WHAT!" Draco yelled angrily at her by accident.

"I…I'll go with you," she said blushing.

"Sorry 'bout me yelling I'm just mad that's all with my dad long story. Hop on." Draco said.

"Wait what about my stuff?" she asked.

"There at Hogwarts. Now come on." Draco said while Hermione got on and Draco started the Ducati and took of in the sky.(A/N: invisible Ducati power lol oh and I don't know how long it takes to get to Hogwarts)

They reached Hogwarts and Draco stopped the Ducati. He got off and Hermione got off and walked toward Hogwarts but a hand grabbed her arm making her stop.

"I have to walk you to the Great Hall," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because your getting re-assigned," he said.

"Ok." She said. Draco grabbed her hand and walked to the Great Hall. They got to the Great Hall and Draco let go of her hand. They both walked in Draco sat at the _Slitherin_ table and Hermione sat at the _Gryffindor_ table. The new students were assigned and then some students from every year were re-assigned.

"Hermione Granger and Lavender Brown," Professor McGonagall said. Lavender sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall set the sorting hat on her head.

"Hm…Interesting _SLITHERIN_!" said the sorting hat.

Hermione sat on the stool after Lavender sat down. Professor McGonagall started to put the sorting hat on Hermione's head but just 3 inches from her head.

"_SLITHERIN_!" the sorting hat yelled. Hermione's eyes widened.

_Hermione's POV:_

How could this be

_End of POV_

The Slitherin's cheered but the one person they heard was Draco.

"YES!" Draco yelled.(coughs)

Crab and Goyle were called up and placed in _Ravenclaw_.

Hermione sat down right next to Draco cause there was room to sit there.

(later that night)

"Hermione," Draco said.

"Huh… Oh it's you." Hermione said as she looked up and put down her pen.

"I just wanted to welcome you. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh Thanks, and there's nothing wrong" she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm sure ok now leave." She said and started on her work again.

"Look at me!" Draco yelled and took out his wand. Hermione looked up and she took out her wand. He put his hand on her wand and yanked it out of her hand. He did a spell and made her work disappear.

"Why did you do that!" she yelled. Draco put his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh," he said "go to sleep" he whispered and went to the guys corridor.

**A/N:**

Well that was long man I am tired ok the next chapter will come soon. Now review and tell me and my friend what you think. Thanks although it will take me awhile with all the chapters I will post the next one soon I hope. Well thanks for reading bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

What is wrong with Him?! Seriously, someone must have put him under mferio. Why else would Draco Malfoy be so… so… well I wouldn't say he was nice. Civil, Yes, that's the word for it. And he smelled good… SNAP OUT OF IT HERMIONE!! What are you thinking?! Just got to the Quiditch (sp?) game.

Ugh, my closet is full of silver and green I miss the warmth of Gryffindor Tower and the Honey and Reds of Gryffindor scarfs. Although silver makes me look so much thinner. No, there are no advantages to Slytherin!! Go to the game and get your mind out of the Gutter Herm

"You can't expect me to cheer for Slytherin!" I yelled

"Oh but I can! You are no in my house Miss Granger, you will cheer for it."

Ugh, Professor Snape is such an intolerable git. When I got into the stands Draco was saving me a seat for me. Actually he looked to be saving for two on each side of him.

"Why should I sit next to you?"

"Oh…" I look around. They did look pretty angry.

"Besides I won't be sitting next to you. I'll be playing." He stood up and motioned me to sit in the middle of the five seats. "As long as you keep a few seats between you and them, they should leave you alone."

As the game progressed Hermione sopped cheering for Gryffindor. It looked strange to have one person yelling and screaming while the rest looked depressed. Plus the Slytherin's were gonna kill here if she kept it up. She also began to find that Slytherin didn't play all that bad. Just a single dirty trick in the whole game. It almost seemed Gryffindor was doing more cheating then Slytherin… NAH.

Hermione was Drawn out of thinking when a huge cheer rose up around her. Gryffindor had won the game. Great now she would have to congradulate her best friends, yet be depressed her house had lost. This was going to be a long year.


End file.
